


when no merch will do

by lzrd



Series: International Fanworks Day Drabbles [5]
Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzrd/pseuds/lzrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fans, well... fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when no merch will do

**Author's Note:**

> since i did the short fanworks challenge last year w/ some drabbles i though i'd do some this year too lol

"Check this shit out." Tony says, brandishing a blood soaked piece of fabric.  
"Is that... a shirt?" Ash says.  
"Is it one of _his_?" Alex says.  
"Yeah he was wearing it when he got shot, I pulled it outta the hospital trash."  
"Maybe we're taking this fan thing a little _too_ far." Mark worries.  
"Pretty gross dude." Corey chimes in.  
"I was gonna suggest we vote to see who keeps it but I guess--"  
Tony loses track of the shirt in the resulting chaos but doesn't miss Corey's satisfied smirk as she leaves, a hand shoved into her jacket pocket.


End file.
